


Rebel With A Cause

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, None - Freeform, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's thoughts on how Blair's unconventional nature helped them come together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel With A Cause

## Rebel With A Cause

by Ami

I don't own them, PetFly does. I'm just taking them out to have some fun

I'd like to thank the Sentinel Betas list for betaing everything I've written, especially Sheila, who tracked down every last grammar inconsistency.

This is an answer to Peja's 'Rebel' challenge.

* * *

I suppose you could say he's got a rebellious nature. Sandburg's always willing to try something new, and he always does things his own way. Most people would at least try to tone down what they wear when they show up at a police department - Sandburg wore his earrings, all three, a Native American fetish, holed jeans, and four shirts, none of which could be considered new in the last decade. He didn't care what everyone would think of him; he just had to be himself. 

After he moved in with me, we got to talking about the day when he showed up to fill out his paperwork and Kincaid took over the station. He said that after that happened, having to knock those two guys out and pretend to be a cop, he realized if he pretended to something he wasn't, he'd only suffer in the long run. So he decided to just be himself, piercings and holey jeans and all, and damn the consequences. He said if he couldn't keep at least a part himself, then he'd never be able to handle all the things he saw when he was riding with me. 

Over the years, he's toned down a little - when Simon got him that consultant's position, with pay, after the whole Finkleman disaster, he could afford to get some new clothes. His favorite jeans still have holes in them, but he mostly wears the newer ones to work. He was finally able to afford a decent coat, so he only wore one or two shirts each day. He stopped wearing necklaces to the station after that whole thing with Brackett; he said it was because he didn't want to lose any more of them. I might have thought he was lying, and just took them off to fit in, but a few times I've seen him take a necklace he was wearing off when he got to the bullpen - several times he forgot, and didn't remember till about a hour after he arrived. But he hasn't lost any more necklaces, which I'm thankful for. 

But you're wondering why I said he was rebellious? Well, a few weeks ago, he overheard some of the jerks down at the station talking about 'the longhaired fag that's riding with Ellison.' I've never actually _seen_ smoke come out of someone's ears before, but I guess Sandburg was really mad. When he asked me if I'd heard anything, I said 'Sure, who hasn't?' Apparently Sandburg hadn't - I guess my 'Glare of Death' as Simon calls it, managed to keep the station's rumor mill from reaching Sandburg. But once he heard that half the station thinks we're lovers, he couldn't let it go. He made lists; one of the things we do together that most couples do, and one of the things that most couples do that we don't. By the time he was finished, he realized that the only thing lovers do that we don't, is have sex. 

What followed were two of the quietest weeks I have ever experienced since Sandburg came into my life. And when those two weeks were over... Well, apparently, Blair spent those two weeks thinking about why we weren't lovers, and he decided we should be. Apparently he realized that he was in love with me, and he hoped I felt the same way. Therein followed some of the hottest sex I have ever experienced, especially since we never got any farther than blowjobs - God, that kid's got a talented mouth. 

He means more to me than I thought anyone ever would. I'm happier than I've ever been, thanks to the fact that Blair is a rebel. 

* * *

End Rebel With A Cause by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
